V-belt drives are commonly used for transmitting the torque of an electric motor to a load. They provide numerous advantages over gear drives, including, low cost, reliability, overload protection, and lubricant free operation. Numerous safety couplings exist for automatically uncoupling drives from power sources during excessive loads, however, there is a lack of devices for manually coupling and uncoupling V-belt drives from active power sources. At various times needs arise for manually connecting and disconnecting V-belt drives from an active power sources such as an electric motor.